Same Body, New Soul Same Story, New Role: SHIPPUDEN!
by taking it easy
Summary: Part Two of my epic story! Complete with brand new movepool for our heroes! As well as awesome weapons! Like Sasuke's new SPOILER SPOILER and Sakura's improved SPOILER and of course Kakashi's repaired his SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER and now Naruto has two SPOILERS and Hinata has a new move, inspired by the SPOILER! Now with 34.67 % more Konohamaru! Ended but Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! WELCOME TO _Same Body, New Soul; Same Story, New Role SHIPPUDEN!_ Whoo!_

Purple scales the size of car doors grated against the ground as the giant snake slithered through the rubble that was known as the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves.

"Where is he?" A man with long, soft black hair - So he conditioned, big deal - stood atop the mighty reptile, throttling a little boy who was holding a fat green sword. His hair waved dramatically in the wind behind him.

The boy swung the sword at the man and shouted, "GONE!"

The man grabbed the blade from the kid's hand, and his eyes widened as he recognized it for what it was, "This is a leaf." He stated, as if it were not obvious.

"Thank you, Mister." The adamantium spheres located at the boy's groin stated.

Orochimaru, fuming, shook the boy again and shouted, "Just tell me where the Kyuubi Brat is!"

Konohamaru, the only ninja to weaponize leaves, ever - besides his mentor, of course, growled despite his loss of air due to constricted throat and said, "I told you! He's gone! He left!"

"He left? You mean that bastard's a rogue ninja!?"

"More like surprise training trip."

"Damn."

"Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

At this, Orochimaru's mood worsened, "That little brat stole my sword! That's why!"

Konohamaru gawked as the black over took him, "How?" He asked before passing out..

Orochimaru ignored his victim's following unconciousness in favor of regaling the body with all the details exactly as he remembered them. The other ninja who had been standing by, admiring Konohamaru's ability to not pass out quickly, listened.

_IN THE PAST!_

Naruto carefully sliced open the abdominal skin with his kunai, following with the muscle. This was when Orochimaru woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked groggily.

Naruto paused, unsure of what to say. When he thought of something, shortly after that pause started, he said it, thus ending the pause. "... At the moment, sticking my blade inside you."

Almost instantly came the reply of "Only Kabuto's allowed to- WAIT! You're the little bastard who fucked up my invasion!"

"I am."

Suddenly, there was an unseeable force that slammed the Snake-man down. There was also a cold feeling in his stomach before it felt like a piece of him was missing. He looked up and saw Naruto wielding the Kusanagi and running in a flat out sprint towards someplace where, coincidentally enough, Orochimaru wasn't.

_IN THE PRESENT!_

"Let go of him!" Brown hair swished as Hanabi Hyuuga arrived on the scene via flying kick.

"Ah! That hurt you little-" Orochimaru stopped himself and simply threw Konohamaru at the girl, sending them both into a wrecked wall.

"That was my sister you bastard!"

Orochimaru's face went numb for two reasons at that. One, he blanched at the godly beauty that was before him; and two, Hinata was there also, carrying the snake that he was looking at. The snake that bit him.

"Ha! I'm the SNAKE Sannin. I'm immune to puny litle poisons." He reached forward and grabbed Hinata around the neck ("Dammit Anko-Sensei, it didn't work!") and held her in the air. "Where is the blonde jinchuuriki boy that is called Naruto?"

And then, faintly, in the distance, a rapidly increasing in volume shout of "...Imlateimlateimlateimlateimlateimlateimlate..." was heard.

And then, suddenly, there was a crash. A very loud crash.

And then, there was a hugecloud of smoke.

And then, the smoke cleared.

And then, the bystanders could Hinata sitting on the ground rubbing her neck.

And then, they noticed a blonde man shouting, "I'm late! I'm so sorry Hinata! I fucked up! I had this whole plan where Orochimaru went back to Akatsuki to get help. And I was going to follow them here, so I went to Akatsuki's base! But Orochimaru never came! And I was supposed to intercept before they could get anything done, and I had this whole speech planned out, and it was going to be epic, and I was going to look awesome, but I realized Orochimaru wasn't coming so I rushed over here and found out that Orochimaru had attacked and I was late! But I'm here now! And I'm ready to kick his ass! Where is he? What am I standing on?"

And then, Naruto looked down.

And then, he picked a foot up.

And then, he asked, "Orochimaru?"

And then, Hinata hit Naruto.

And then, the readers got annoyed at the last eleven paragraphs starting with "And then..."


	2. END NO JUTSU Author's Tale of Woe!

Hi, Everyone. This story has been sitting in the back of my mind and I feel both flattered that people actually like this story and guilty with what I've done with it. I don't really feel up to finishing it, so if anyone feels up to the challenge, go ahead and give it a shot. Or... Ya know, just take the idea and make a whole new story. I don't care which.

Anyway, I remember back on 'Chapter 16' of my first story, which was my favorite (And I really liked the story better than this stupid one xD) some of y'all were fooled by my suddenly ending it, and even reviewed telling me to at least explain how it would have ended.

I don't know if any of y'all are still reading this story, but I've decided to do a summary/synopsis of the basic storyline that I had planned, even if it won't come to fruition.

Well...

Basically, Naruto II (The new spirit) and Naruto I (Kishimoto-sama's) were going to go through the basic Naruto story, and I was going to adapt as new elements entered the manga/anime.

At one point, Narutos (Collective) would reveal that they had met Itachi and effectively scared him and Kisame off (Not killing them so that Sasuke could have the honor). Itachi would have had given them [Narutos] the three legged crow thing whose name eludes me; Narutos would have gained Shisui's _Mangekyō Sharingan (In a sort of spirit form... I guess? I didn't know how to explain it reasonably without Narutos losing an eye, which would have been ANOTHER thing I'd have to explain reasonably...) Anyway, this is really to comply with a request for Narutos to get a Geass/Mind control power. Cool in theory, but frankly, Naruto II would have ended up ruling the world somehow with it, even though it can only be used once every ten years or so._

_Another thing would have been the Sharingan chakra effecting Narutos in a way that his Uzumaki blood would have [logically] reacted to by forming a Rinnegan, which I did NOT want to happen, since (Again) Naruto II would have used the Edo Tensei or something (Since he doesn't follow normal morals, duh) to resurrect six of the following: Lord First, Second, Fourth, Kushina, Mito, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, The Sage of Six Paths himself for all I know..._

_Another idea I was considering was him becoming the Sage of NINE paths, and uniting all the bijuu as said paths..._

_Or something... Yeah._

_Anyway. I also thought about him advancing his (their?) chakra control so much that he could pretty much use any bloodline that's chakra based (mostly because I love the Ranton release, and Darui, a LOT), but that wasn't feasible..._

_Anyway, I had at one point thought of some way to justify some sort of fusion jutsu by two people molding their chakra TOGETHER in each others bodies for a mutated transformation or something, but I can't even remember the details (I CAN remember Darui fusing with Sasuke/Gaara/Kakashi though. I was kinda excited about that, but whatever...), so that wasn't going to happen._

_I'm sidetracking a lot today... I don't know why, really. I guess my mind is moving too fast for itself, ya know?_

And for the Big Finsiher, El Finale Grande, Dai shūryō no jutsu...

The final fight was going to be between the entire shinobi world and Madara (possibly fused with some other evil dude... Or maybe Kaguya! O.O) or maybe against Kaguya instead... Anyway, Hinata was going to unveil the Penultimate Sight: Dragon Fist (The name makes sense) and Naruto II was going to remove his Soul/Chakra from the body he had so long shared with Naruto I and engulf the enemy in a huge Rasengan version of the Hyūga rotation...

Or something like that. It seemed pretty cool when I pictured it. Naruto II would have unleashed all eight gates, and enfused himself with the chakra of all nine tailed beasts (All of which I was hell bent on being eventually sealed into the Narutos) leaving Naruto to nurture them back to health and ultimately instill peace to all those in the world, yada yada yada...

ANYWAY, Naruto II would carry the burden of all the hatred and negative emotions of the tailed beasts, surpressing it all with insurmountable will power and do a SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA RASENKAITEN GIGA POWERHOUSE REDUNDANT DYNAMIC ULTRA BIJUUDAMASENGAN KAMI RENDAN NO JUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

... Or something to that effect..

Anyway, as the last vestiges of Naruto II's chakra faded into oblivion, Naruto I would tearfully ask, "So... You're going back to your real home now?"

Naruto II would then reply, in respect of corniness, "Yeah, but hey, this is like my home away from home. But my parents probably miss me... I HAVE been away for over three years, ya know?"

Naruto I sniffles, "Yeah... You... You won't... You won't forget me – us – will you?"

Naruto II grins, "Never."

Naruto I: "And... I have your word, right? You can't go back on your word. That's our nindo."

Naruto II: "Believe it."

And poof! He's gone.

Then, if I wasn't stopped, I'd pull our ill-fated protagonist into some inter-multi-verse super-adventure in which he goes through Harry Potter, One Piece, Dragon Ball [Z], Legend of Aang/Korra, Phineas and Ferb, Ben 10, and various other shows I adore, where he'd have generally wreaked havoc.

Speaking of, if any of y'all is planning on writing a version of Harry Potter in the style of Shōnen Anime, Message me or something. I'd wanna see that. *grins* Well... That's it.

It's been fun, ya know?


End file.
